Always
by gooddame
Summary: Klaijah au or one shot stories. Open to ideas! :))
1. Chapter 1

"Where will you go?" he asked by the doorway when he saw her following through on her earlier promise of leaving him.

"Away, far, far away," she said finally as she finished packing her things in a single back flipping her hair back not sparing him a glance.

"Katerina," he called but she didn't pay him any mind as she stormed through the corridor and out of his life for years to come.

_**3 years later**_

"Katerina," her name slipped from his lips the second he saw her across the street waiting for the light to change she looked up her eyes widening as she looked at him.

She dropped her grocery bag and ran in the other direction the light changed and he ran after her quickly dropping his briefcase as he went.

She was the only vision he sought the wind blew sending his way her signature perfume he felt a shiver run through him as he caught up with her easily his legs longer than her own.

She turned her head to see if she had lost him when he caught her arm, "Elijah," she growled as he pulled her into an alley his hands on her arms.

"Get off of me," she said shrugging her hands shoving him off, "Get off," she shouted once more until he removed his hands she was satisfied even if he didn't step back.

"You were supposed to come back," he murmured his breath mixing with hers he let out a slow breath thinking that if this had been a few years ago he would have kissed her breathless.

"You made your choice," she told him her chest heaving as she pushed herself further into the wall hoping to escape his scent.

"My choice was you," he said his hands trailing up the sides of the building until they set themselves side by side caging her in. "Yours was to leave."

Katerina let out a dry laugh, "That was a long time ago," she told him acidly as she threw him a displeased look at her current state.

"And yet you ran just now anyway," he returned unyielding his body almost pushing into hers not yet touching but she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

She longed to touch him, to feel her hands over his hard body once again Elijah smiled wickedly as if sensing her thought before she steeled herself.

Elijah could read right past the deadpan of her face his eyes instead searching for clues, the way her hands curled up into fists, her knees trembling, the small pants as she tried to regulate her breaths.

He licked his dry lips distracting himself from the quiver of her own as he longed to kiss her, her eyes drowning in his he blinked and she was closer.

His lips met hers with a crash, it felt like the turning of the ocean as a powerful wave of emotions flowed through them s their tongues dueled.

Their hands fumbling her moans encouraging as her nails dug into his back making him groan from the delicious sensation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her mouth as she lifted her hips meeting his her hand digging into his hair ass his hands wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I know," she said her version of an apology that made him chuckle, "You're not seeing anyone are you," she panted as he kissed her face, "Not that I care."

Elijah groaned when he pushed into her his slacks and her tight jeans thrilling him harder than it ever had, "No," he grunted as her hips rolled over him, "I know you're not," he said making her hit his shoulder lightly, "No one can make you feel like I do."

"Arrogant," she muttered as she bit his lip hard then she sucked it into her mouth soothing him before she bit him again softly that time almost nibbling.

"Confident," he replied when he got his lips back as he pressed hot kisses to her neck his hand coming to the nape of her neck sliding into the lush curls.

"Come home with me," he murmured licking her collarbone making her cry with delight as she nodded her head leaning on the brick wall as her hand shoved his head deeper into her chest.

"Always," she mumbled as she felt his lips kissing the line of her low cut shirt she always loved when he did that for all his prim and proper ways he always knew how to drive her out of her mind.


	2. Heartache Tonight

"He's an idiot," she muttered to herself as she cleaned up her face in the nearly empty bar at the end of the counter staring into her compact.

She sniffled one last time, shutting the compact as she crossed her legs on her chair bot noticing the gentleman behind her, "He really is, there's no need to cry over him," he said.

Kat swiveled in her chair her eyes meeting his, "The fuck," she said with a slant of her head her hair flipping back as she tapped her nails on the counter.

"Sorry," he said looking embarrassed as he stood by her, "I didn't mean to intrude," he apologized noticing she was easing into his presence.

"On my pity party," she asked with a smile in his direction, she stopped tapping as she placed her hands on her knees tucking in her chin as she looked at him through half-hooded eyes.

He felt himself grow warm, her entire being pulling him under a current wave, "Um, yes," he almost stuttered not quite recalling the last time he was close to choking on his own words.

"It's over," Kat said with a wave of her hand, "When your eyeliner and mascara costs as much as mine does you're lucky I cry one tear," she told him almost as if in warning.

He chuckled in his throat, "I'm sure he didn't even deserve one," he said his hand moving even as the rest of his body stood still his hand coming to the bar as he leaned against it.

She arched her brow, "How would you know," she challenged him her leg almost brushing his hip as she swayed a little closer.

Elijah looked from her face to her shoe trailing back up again, "Well because if he did he wouldn't have chosen to be with someone else," he said simply unable to bit back his smile.

The brunette pursed her lips and he noted a slight scrunching of her nose he found adorable as she spoke, "Why are you smiling then," she asked him.

He leaned closer his hand playing with one of her immaculate curls, "Well because he ruined his relationship with you," he replied honestly.

She snorted, "Thanks," she told him as she swung her chair back around to look at the bar instead of him but he wasn't easily swayed.

"I just," he said as he sat in the stool next to her, "I mean to say that now I'm here with you instead," he said wondering where his cool was.

She leaned her head on her shoulder looking jaded in the mirror what housed their reflections before she seemed to take pity on him, "Bartender," she called.

The man's head rose as he looked at her, "Yes Miss," he addressed her as he walked back from the other end of the bar.

Kat turned from him to the man she had just been talking to gesturing with her eyes for his name, he smiled looking at her, "Elijah," he offered her his name and his hand.

Kat nodded taking his hand, "Elijah is going buy me a gin," she said as she shook his hand swinging her body back so her crossed leg hit his thigh.

The bartender nodded with a smile in her direction before looking at Elijah as he wiped down a glass, "And for you sir," he asked.

Elijah looked from their hands to the man behind the counter, "I'll have your finest wine," he responded after looking over the bar's top shelf.

"Red or white," the man inquired with a bigger smile as he heard the woman next to him let out a laugh as their hands parted ways.

Elijah's eyes looked at the blood red of her lips before answering, "Red," he replied with a dismissing tone as his attention went back to her.

Laughter died on her tongue at the look he gave her, like he wanted to devour her something Kat would enjoy being a part of.

"I'm Katerina," she said leaning her elbow on the bar her fingers playing nervously with her earring as he observed her making her feel warm under his gaze.


End file.
